Maya The Warrior
by Mageeye
Summary: [Reader x OC] You begin a new life at an adventuring guild and make some new friends.


Today is finally the day, the beginning of your adventuring career starts now.

You've saved up enough gold from odd jobs around your hometown and finally got enough to buy you're required equipment and tools. Your family we're reluctant at first, but eventually started to support you and now is the time to make it pay off. After a deep breath, and some thoughts thrown aside you step outside your home for the last time, and wave goodbye to your family and neighbors. To begin your journey you got on a caravan to Iznel, to sign up to its guild and become an adventurer.

After a day-long journey, you finally make it to Iznel. The cobblestone streets are bustling with life, you've never seen so many people in one place before, some even look like adventurers from the guild, speaking of the guild you start to make your way there,4 passing by merchants and shopkeepers, towers and buildings that dwarf the houses back at your home, you finally arrive at the staircase to adventurer's guild. The guild itself rests on top of a hill in the middle of the city. After you're done hiking up the large flight of stairs You decide to take a breather, the day has been long, the sun has almost drifted under the horizon, but here you are a few steps away from the adventurers guild. This huge building is the only thing in your way right now, from your new life. You step inside the guild lobby for the first time. It is big. Very big. The first thing you notice is the large main staircase with a red velvet carpet reaching to the middle of the lobby. Two humongous wood logs held up the ceiling, one of which has several pieces of paper stuck to it. There seem to be several booths in the main lobby for different purposes, one has a mail sorter, one looks like a lost and found, one next to the pillar is labeled "requests" it seems those pieces of paper were requests from the city making the pillar a pseudo corkboard."Hello, welcome!" a fluffy pink-haired woman waves to you from what looks to be the info booth. "From the looks of you, you're here to register, right!?" You're a bit flabbergasted by her upbeat attitude, but you do tell her that is the case. "Well, the registry is down the western hallway, I hope everything goes well for you~"You thank her and make your way to the registry. When walking down the hallway you pass by several amenities. A chapel, cafe, a rec room, and walkway lead to the courtyard for meditation and training, eventually, you make it to the end of the hall where the door to the registry is. Upon entering the registry you expect a group of plucky upstart adventurers like you, but you find something much different.

The registry seems to be a temporarily modified dining hall, all the tables were moved to the corner and large rows of chairs were set up for waiting. The new rookies were sitting on sitting in the chairs waiting for their number to be called, but something was off. There was no chatter, no murmurs of casual conversation, only silence. The atmosphere in the room is heavy, you heard stories about how rookies are so hot-blooded on the first day, but not a peep from anyone. It's not from exhaustion from the journey, is it? Even then you'd want to make friends on the first day, right? A quick Look around got you your answer. A tall, well-built girl was leaning up against a pillar in the middle of the room, with a huge Dane axe right next to her. She looks like she lived in the

Wilderness. Her hair was done up in a messy ponytail. She's wearing ragged clothes, bits, and pieces of armor, animal furs on her shoulders. The heavy atmosphere seems to be radiating off her. She's glancing idly around the room anyone she looks at trying to avoid eye contact. Then she sees you. "Hey, you got a roommate yet?" she says intimidatingly at you. You tell her you haven't even registered yet. She smiles and wraps an arm around your shoulder. "Well, I could be your roommate." You try to respond but she interrupts you. "I'm gonna head to our room just tell the receptionist you're rooming with me kay'? She walks out of the room with no more words, leaving you standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. After she left people started to chat it up some giving you stare's filled with pity.

You snap out of your daze and get a number and take a seat. "Hey, you alright?" You look up to see a young female elf cleric with rose gold hair looking back at you. You tell her you're fine if a little nervous. "That's okay! we're all a bit nervous. My name is Junia." You tell her your name and ask why she came up to you. "Well it's a cleric's job to look after people and I was worried if the girl did anything to you." You say your fine and that she has nothing to worry about. She suddenly got a serious look on her face "Well i-if anything happens you can ask me for help-" her sentence is interrupted by the woman behind the desk. "Number 78!" Junia stands up to go over but turns to you. "I-I've got to go, just don't be afraid to ask for help." She goes to fill out her sheet, leaving you waiting once again. after an indescribable amount of time, it's your turn. You stepped up to the desk. "Registration payment please."Says the serious woman tilting her glasses up. You fish through your backpack and get the money out of your purse, handing it to her."Thank you, come with me." You follow her behind the desk into a separate room where a giant magic crystal sits in the middle and scrolls covering nearly every single shelf. "Please put your hands on the crystal, and don't take them off until I do." You gulp, and put your hands on the crystal as she does the same. She closes her eyes and starts taking deep breaths, Suddenly the crystal lights up, starts glowing incandescently. Tingling feelings ripples through you during the process making you feel uneasy, but after a few moments she removes her hands from the crystal, and you do the same. "*phew*Your scan is complete." She takes a few deep breaths, and writes on a scroll of parchment, rips a piece off and gives it to you. "Here's your adventuring sheet, if you ever lose it you can back here to get a new one. You take a look at your sheet. It's filled with stats and traits about you. Strength, Intelligence, Charisma…Everything seems to be scored from 1 to 10. While registration is finished you still have one more question on your mind. You ask the receptionist about how rooming works. "Well two to four people can stay in a room, and everyone must agree to room with each other and at least one roommate is required for everyone by the end of the first week." That makes sense, it also explains why that girl was still in the registry after getting her sheet. She probably got tired of trying to ask around and asked the first person who walked in. That person just happened to be you.

You ask her if knew anything about that girl."Huh? Oh her?. I think her name was Maya, I've heard rumors that she's the daughter of a famous bandit leader, why do you ask?" You tell her you thought that it's impossible to get an adventuring sheet with a criminal record?

"While she is the daughter of one of the most infamous bandit leader, she has no record, and according to her, she hasn't talked with her mother for a couple of years," Considering that seems to be a force to be reckoned with, you decide to head to her room, things will probably be worse if you don't . You ask for her room number. "Why? you actually wanna room with her? You are brave I'll give you that" She flips through some files and turns back to you. "374, Just keep an eye on her ok? Just tell any staff members, if she starts any trouble." You nod to her and see yourself out. You head back to the main lobby to see some adventurers, while few groups are talking rooming together, or what journeys they are going to go on. You'd do the same but you're far too tired, you need some rest.

You head up the large staircase in the lobby up to the third floor and find Maya's room. You take a deep breath and knock on the door. You some groaning from inside, then some footsteps. She peeks through the door while rubbing her eye. "Who the he-, oh it's you" She opens the door more to let you in, it seems like she was ready to sleep herself, her hair was down and most of her equipment was on her bed or the floor. You let yourself in. Its a basic two-person bedroom with one window, one nightstand for each bed, and clothes drawers for each person and a bathroom in the corner. You begin to unpack all your luggage, but you are interrupted by a loud *THUNK* as Maya plants her axe head in between the floorboards, then gives you an intense stare. "First, this is my side and that's yours. Second, I'm not here to make friends, I'm only rooming with you cuz I have to. Third, stay out of my way. Got it?" You gulp and nod back "Good, you're already a thousand times less annoying than most of the people here." She flashes you a wicked grin. You ask for her name, even though you already know. but it seems she ignored you as she turns around and gets in her bed, leaving her axe in the floor as the dividing line between you and her. Maybe she's just too tired? You sigh and finish unpacking. After your done you have a look out your window, you see the city of Iznel, in all its entirety, go to sleep. Lights slowing turn off until the light of the moon is all that's left, you decide to follow suit and finally turn in for your first night at the Iznel guild.


End file.
